Flux
. El uso de este anglicismo en castellano, dado su arraigo en el ámbitos de las artes del fuego, pueden ser los siguientes: #flux (cerámica), se usa en Argentina para algunas fritas de cerámica de bajo punto de fusión (750º/800º). El flux es un fundente, su función es la de bajar la temperatura de fusión (fluir a una temperatura inferior), a los esmaltes, y oxidos fijándolo a la base. #Flux (vidrio) se ha usado indistintamente para designar comercialmente a los fundentes para colores sobre vidrio. #flux (metalurgia), es el nombre comercial, que se les da a las sustancias decapantes que eliminan la capa de óxido que interfiere con la soldadura. Por ejemplo, en el caso de la soldadura de estaño sobre plomo el decapante es el ácido oléico, y en la soldadura con bronce se usa una mezcla de 3 partes de bórax con una de ácido bórico. Aquí se les conoce sencillamente como decapantes. Inglés. : From , flush Noun # A state of ongoing change. #: The schedule is in '''flux' at the moment.'' # A chemical agent for cleaning metal prior to soldering or welding. #: It is important to use '''flux' when soldering or oxides on the metal will prevent a good bond.'' # The rate of transfer of energy (or another physical quantity) through a given surface, specifically electric flux, magnetic flux. #: That high a neutron '''flux' would be lethal in seconds.'' Verb # To use flux. #: You have to '''flux' the joint before soldering.'' # To melt. # To flow as a liquid. ---- Science, technology, and medicine *Flux, a scientific term describing the rate of flow of something through a surface *Magnetic flux, a measure of quantity of magnetism *Electric flux, a measure of quantity of electricity *Flux (metallurgy), a substance which facilitates soldering, brazing, and welding by chemically cleaning the metals to be joined *Ceramic flux, a substance which lowers the melting point and promotes glass formation in ceramic materials *Secondary Flux (ceramics), a substance which acts as a ceramic flux in combination with other materials or at higher temperatures *Flow (psychology), often referred to as flux *Flux (biochemistry), the rate of turnover of molecules through a metabolic pathway *Dysentery or other diseases causing the loss of fluid by diarrhea or hemorrhage *4-Fluoroamphetamine (4-FA; PAL-303; "Flux"), a central nervous system stimulant with quasi-amphetamine effects Arts and entertainment *Flux (song), a song by British band Bloc Party *Flux (song), a song by American metal band Lamb of God *Davin Flux, a Deejay doing disabusing work in underground house. *Fluxus, an art movement *Flux, a dark spell from the Fire Emblem game series. *''Flux (novel), a book by Stephen Baxter *Flux Magazine (US), a short-lived American music, comic book & video game magazine from the mid-1990s *Flux (comics), a fictional villain in the Marvel Comics universe *Flux of Pink Indians, the name of a British anarcho-punk band *Flux Capacitor, a fictional device from ''Back to the Future that "makes time travel possible" *MTV Flux, a television channel in the United Kingdom and Japan *"Flux" (Michael Moorcock), a short story by Michael Moorcock *The Flux is a fictional fluid/force used in the series Galactik Football when in action, allowing players to perform amazing feats of acrobatic and athletic prowess. *Flux Wildly, one of the main characters from the computer game Toonstruck *Robert Flux, guitarist of the band Oomph! *Fluxx, a card game. Software *Flux2D/3D, a Computer-aided engineering software enabling to achieve magnetic, electric and thermal device simulations. *Flux (software), a suite of VRML/X3D viewing/authoring software, free for any usage *f.lux, a multiplatform program that adjusts the temperature of a computer display based on the user's location and the current time. *Fast flux, a DNS technique used by botnets to hide phishing and malware delivery sites See also *Æon Flux (disambiguation) da:Flod (flertydig) de:Fluss (Begriffsklärung) fr:Flux nl:Flux ja:フラックス nds:Fluss simple:Flux (disambiguation) Categoría:Diccionario F Categoría:Fundentes